Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garden carts and more particularly to methods and kits for converting standard wheelbarrows into carts which may be towed forwardly by a garden tractor.
State of the Prior Art
Lehman et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,950 issued Aug. 4, 1981; 4,155,678 issued May 22, 1979, and Lehman U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,079 issued Oct. 4, 1977, disclose the mounting of a wheelbarrow onto a dolly or other small sets of wheels upon which the wheelbarrow can ride when the dolly is connected to a tractor or riding lawn mower.
Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,061, issued Feb. 11, 1992, discloses a wheelbarrow which may be converted into a garden trailer having two forward wheels and foldable handles. A tow bar extends rearwardly from an axle upon which the wheels are mounted and an extension for the tow bar stows underneath the wheelbarrow pan. To convert the wheelbarrow to a garden cart, the handles are folded and the tow bar extension is removed from under the pan and affixed to the tow bar. The tow bar extension can then be attached to a tractor so that the wheelbarrow can be pulled facing rearwardly. However, if one desires to alternate between use as a wheelbarrow and use, a tractor, a complete conversion must be effected.
Wannamaker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,926, issued Jul. 16, 1991, discloses a wheelbarrow conversion kit for utilizing a wheelbarrow as a garden tractor. The conversion kit comprises an elongated frame rail rotatably mounting a wheel at each end thereof and an elongate tongue orthogonally mounted to the frame through a removable pin. The frame rail is secured to or adjacent the legs of the wheelbarrow through screws which extend through the legs and into the frame. The elongate tongue can be coupled to a coupling hitch of an associated tractor vehicle.